Ask the Vocaloid Crew!
by A Crazy Little Girl 01
Summary: This is an ask account I made for the main Vocaloids. You can ask whoever you want, like -not so popular- vocaloids, their gender swaps and some UTAU's. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue: How it all began

**Hello there, lorejavii here. I decided to delete the first ask, because I knew I typed too little and that I needed to practice with this (I also had to write it in prose :p). Anyway, I will answer your questions Akari-Chan and iDontCare here. Hope you like it.**

**Do I need to say that I don't own Vocaloid and any related characters?**

* * *

><p>Miku: Hello everyone! We -Me and the other Vocaloids- Will answer your questions.<p>

Rin: Make the question in the review section.

Len: Or you can PM the author.

Kaito: Either way, she'll read them.

Meiko: And if she starts to get lazy, I'll throw my bottle of sake at her.

Luka: Meiko, don't be violent please. You'll make the readers go away…

Gumi: Don't worry Luka. If she does something, I'm going to stop her *evil grin*

Gakupo: *Kinda scared* Ehhh….. We take dares too…

Miku: Ask away!

With this, Miku clicked Submit. She decided to make an ask account for herself and her friends. She knew, Vocaloid was losing fans, and put hands in action. She made this account for her fans that thinks she doesn't connect too much with them and to prove them wrong. Obviously, she had to ask the other Vocaloids to help her, but under one condition: If they didn't have at least one question for the next Monday, they'll quit and delete the account. Miku didn't want to erase the account, but she needed them, so she agreed.

* * *

><p>Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh- Miku said staring at her computer screen.<p>

WHAT'S WRONG?!- Kaito asked her. He was sleeping in her couch at the moment, so her little squee scared him so much, he fell from it.

She listened his body fall, so she had to apologise for scaring the hell out of him.- Sorry Kaito. Remember when we tried to make an ask account?- Miku asked him, showing excitement in her squeaky voice.

-Yeah. That was last week. Did we get questions?- Kaito replied to her question.

Yes!- Miku squeed a response to him with glee.

-FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S 3 AM IN THE MORNING!- They heard a scream in one of the bedrooms

-Sorry Gumi. We finally got a question!- Miku said, excitement all written in her voice. She surely was enjoying the attention they were getting with this account, so she got more hyper at every second. And the fact she practically won the deal.

-What's going on?- Len asked, while he was coming into the living room where Miku and Kaito were at the moment.

-Remember the ask account we opened a week ago?- Miku rhetorically asked Len. Her happiness can't be hidden and the proof of that statement was making the biggest of the smiles you'll ever see, in that moment. She loved the attention she'll get if the account is successful and her sleepiness and boredom were erased and turned into cheerfulness and excitement, just because they got TWO questions. She surely needs to rest.

-Yeah, I remember. It was a big fail- Len answered at her rhetorical question with his sleepiness and grouchiness making present with a big yawn.

-A big fail?! We got two questions!- Miku said- And you know what that means?!- Miku asked Len. Len didn't know how to answer to her question, so he just yawned again and added.

-It's not for the big scandal you've made-

Kaito decided. Enough is enough. It's 3 AM in the morning and Miku was squeeing and acting like a 3-years old girl that heard her parents say that they'll go to Disneyland for the whole weekend.

-Go to sleep, Miku- Kaito finally told her- You need to get some rest. Tomorrow we'll answer them, okay?- Kaito patted her shoulder brotherly like. They've grown fond of each other ever since Miku was feeling lonely one day, and he was the only one that wasn't busy and had some time to spend with her. They sometimes act like brother and sister, especially with Miku being immature and Kaito having an obsession with ice cream and boobs.

-Okay, Kaito-kun. I'll go now... Promise me, we'll answer them,okay?- Miku replied a little tired. She wasn't a robot that could stay all night long without needing to sleep. She needed her beauty sleep, especially now since she had to answer the questions with her friends and she'll use all of her energy in that.

-Okay- Kaito replied, wishing that tomorrow starts as good as today. He didn't want Miku to get all crazy with this questions, but what can he do?. Despite she being a hyper, crazy, high-pitched, a bit temperamental and energetic girl, she's still like a sister to him and he learned to love her like that. With all her bad traits she has, he always focused in the good ones, despite them being just a few in comparison to the bad ones.

Len already returned to his bedroom to drift off to sleep. It was 3:34 AM and Kaito couldn't sleep or just stay in his "bed". He was wondering how the questions will be, and his worry started to grow, until he read the clock again. 4:05 AM. How did the time fly so quickly? For him, the time practically flew away. His mind was rushing with a lot of thoughts The couch, wasn't as comfortable as his own bed was. He was recalling the event, where he lost his bed. Gakupo dared him to destroy a random mattress. Kaito didn't know that was HIS mattress which Gakupo "borrowed" from his bedroom and Kaito destroyed his own mattress. He has to wait 'till tomorrow, for buy a new one.

When his eyes couldn't take longer, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was around afternoon, when Miku finally got up. She putted her pink slippers on and walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was having lunch.<p>

-Good morning. How much did I slept?- Miku asked

-Look at the clock- Meiko replied, a bit angry because Kaito forbid her to drink sake at lunch. It was obvious she was grouchy today and not in the mood of someone to fuck with her.

-I SLEPT FOR TEN HOURS?!- Miku asked - _almost screamed_- rhetorically. She knew what the answer will be. She just couldn't believe someone can sleep that much. or even more.

-Calm down Miku. Or we can easily erase the ask account- Gumi replied to her rhetorical question. She was still mad at her for waking her up at 3 PM with her girly squee and Gumi wants a little revenge. She didn't care too much when it would be, but it had to be good.

-What ask account?- Miku asked herself-... Oh, wait I remember now. We have to answer them right now!- Miku said, as cheerful as always.

-While you're still in your pyjamas?- Rin asked her.

-Shit- She said, when she remembered she just got up a few minutes ago.- Thanks Rinny-

-You're welcome?- Rin didn't know how to reply to her -_more than hyper- _friend. -Are you sure, her leeks don't have anything?- Rin asked Luka when Miku left the room.

-With that girl, we can't be sure- Luka answered her little question.

After a few minutes, Miku returned to the kitchen wearing a jean miniskirt and a yellow shirt with three red hearts that showed her belly button. She was also wearing white ballerina shoes and her usual headphones.

-Now I'm dressed, we have to answer them NOW!- Miku yelled at them and picked them up. How a 16-years old girl that weights 92.6 pounds can lift seven people is up to you.

* * *

><p><strong>This was like a prologue to the main story. This will be a story, where the vocaloids will be answering your questions and we'll see how their lives are going. Like in the Beta Version, there will be some ships, which I'm going to explain later 'cuz I don't wanna make spoilers ^u^. In the next chappie, I'll be answering your questions Akari-chan and iDontCare, gomen TT_TT. <strong>

**And for iDontCare, I don't like too much MikuxLen (It was okay in the Evil Saga, but still, I didn't like it too much), so if I put it in the story as a cannon it will seem too forced for me, and I don't want to put a relationship with me forcing it. It isn't natural for me (and it makes me feel awkward). If you still want to read my story and ask questions, go ahead. I'm pretty chill when it comes to shipping, because I always ship the -_not so popular-_ pairing.**

** Either way, all the couples will be hetero (with some funny yaoi and yuri moments) and you can ask EVERYONE. Even the -not so popular- Vocaloids, their gender swap versions and some UTAU's. **

**If you want to, I'll make some kind of a "journal" of one of them. You can pick whoever you want to be the one to write a little journal and I promise to post the same day the answers and the journal (The journal will be the same story with a different point of view and I will add some extra things in it). **

**As you may know R&R .Don't worry, I'm not going to quit this fanfic, unless I have a good reason for doing so (not one like "I don't feel inspired any more" or shiz like that) like being off too long, quitting the fandom or a surgery I have to take next year. I promise, when I get more questions, chapters will be longer and it'll take me more time for making them. **


	2. Chapter 1: Shota the Len

**Hello there again. Here's the next chapter where they'll be actually ANSWERING questions XD. This questions were made by Akari-chan and I'll try to reply to them the best as I can (and keeping them in character). As for iloveyugiohGX93, thanks for the constructive criticism, it's been helping me a lot, especially since I'm a beginner in writing and I need some advise, plus English isn't my native language, so that's like another thing to add to the list. I'm not going to change the prologue any more, but from this chapter to the future ones I'll be applying your suggestions. And for the Miku's weight, where I live I use kg., so I looked in Internet for a converter from kg. to lbs. So converting 42 kg. to pounds gave me like 92.59415011764858 lbs. (92.6 for short).**

**I've been busy as hell, so that's why this story, may seem like it's been on hiatus or something like that. School has been a bitch and a burden which stays between me, my life and this fanfic...**

**Without further explanation, I'll give a disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloid related character. I only own this little story.**

* * *

><p>Miku began walking towards the computer, when she heard a loud thud. Len fell from Miku's hold and landed on top of Gumi.<p>

"_Smooth move, Lenny-kun" _Gakupo said, while Len and Gumi tried to look away, their cheeks coloured a crimson tone. When he said this, Luka slapped him in the back of his head.

_"Baka damare!" _Luka said scolding him for make the situation worse than it should have been.

_" I-I... f-f-fell o-on t-top of G-Gumi. I-I didn't mean it." _Len stuttered. It was embarrassing enough to fell on top of her, but with him grabbing her breasts didn't help at all to this little incident.

_"L-Len..." _Gumi asked for his attention. Len faced her, trying to hide his blush.

_"What?" _He asked her, trying to regain the little amount of composure he still had left.

_"C-can y-you release my ...?" _Gumi stuttered a little with her request, blushing still in her face.

_"S-sorry" _Len quickly removed his hands and he got up. He helped Gumi to get up, but at every moment he looked away. He was totally embarrassed and he definitely didn't want anyone else to know about this little accident.

A small silence was made. The two of them pretended to ignore the awkward moment and move on with the 'project' Miku forced them to do.

_"It doesn't matter. It was an accident" _Gumi tried to comfort him, but at the same time, she was attempting to forget the situation she had with Len a few moments ago. This reminded her of a certain event.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some years<em>**_ **ago... (aka Flashback)**_

She was with Len at the studio, recording "Ah, It's a wonderful cat life", finally finishing around midnight. She and Len were exhausted, so she sat on the red sofa with him. The weariness surpassed her, so she yawned and lied her head on her hand. _"If you want to sleep, just do it. I'm tired too" _Len said softly, only allowing her to listen. Gumi fell asleep quickly obeying to Len and her own body's commands.

Len, noticing she was sleeping, decided to take her to her bedroom. Since she fell asleep on the couch, he couldn't move too much without disturbing her sleep. So he did what he had to do. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He didn't expected anyone to be awake at the moment, so he thought this would be quick and nobody else - except for him and only him- will know about this.

Since the studio is in their house, it didn't took him too long to reach for the floor where Gumi's room is located. Len was thankful because no one was awake and this little incident was going to remain unnoticed. He was in the hall where the girl's bedrooms were. Gumi's was the one at the end of it, so he had to be as silent and fast as he could be, without waking the rest of the girls. Everything was going according to what he planned, until a blonde girl appeared behind him.

_"Since when you and Gumi are a couple?" _Rin asked in a teasingly way to her younger brother.

_"Wha-. We're NOT dating. Plus, you should be asleep now" _Len replied in an angry whisper at his sister. The small shade of pink didn't help too much to stop the teasing, tho.

_"I'm older than you, so I don't follow your rules. Plus, if you aren't dating or have 'feelings' for her, why are you even blushing?"_ Rin continued her tease, putting her hands on her hips. She loved how easily her brother would embarrass himself.

_"S-she fell asleep, a-and I'm taking her to her room... I d-don't like her in_ **_that_**_ way" _By the moment, his face went totally red.

_"Right" _She said sarcastically. She made a knowingly face. _"Anyway, good night Romeo. You're gonna need it" _

Len sighed. His sister would never leave him alone, especially if there were girls involved. _"Night Rin" _By now, he just wanted to lay her on her bed and run to his room. He wouldn't tolerate another person teasing him for this. As he entered the room, a small sound made his attention go to the greenette's face.

_"Len? Why are you carrying me?"_ Gumi asked with a sleepy and soft voice.

_"Y-you fell a-asleep at the s-studio and I had to t-take you here..."_ Len stuttered. By now, his face was red like a tomato.

An awkward silence had grown to the point where Len dropped Gumi. He was totally embarrassed and with a burning red face.

_"Len! What was that for?!"_ Gumi exclaimed _"Why did you drop me like that?!" _

Len, after this, he just did the only thing he could do. Run like a little girl.

_"Len, wait!" _Gumi said, extending her hand, hoping that Len would return. _"Thank you" _Gumi said practically to herself.

The following days, Len couldn't even face Gumi after what happened, avoiding her for almost a week. Gumi began to miss her friend, so while he was walking in the main hall, Gumi confronted him. After a week, Len and Gumi would even laugh at what happened that night. Well, Gumi would laugh and Len would blush and stare at the floor.

* * *

><p>After the awkward moment, Miku turned on her computer and set everything up, like if they were making a T.V. show, forcing everyone to look their best, wear some make up and even learn a script.<p>

_"Miku, you're crazy, why you just calm down and let everything flow?" _Rin tried to calm down her best friend, but she knew her attempts were in vain. Miku was over-excited with their new 'little show'.

_"Nonsense. You just say that, because you ate my leeks, right?!" _Miku's reply made Rin shiver. She knew Miku had some screws loose, but she didn't expect such a stupid and nonsensical answer.

_"Wha...?!. Miku, I didn't ate your leeks. You ate them all yesterday, remember?" _Rin answered her -_more than weird- _friend. She was trying to calm her, really, but with Miku, it never worked. Miku needed to _do_ something, anything. She couldn't stay quiet too long, unless if she was asleep, but Rin had to admit she's somewhat similar to her. Everyone knew that Rin and Miku's friendship began when Rin wasn't famous. The only Vocaloid that actually hung out with her, aside from her brother, was Miku and surely, Miku did some influence in her blonde friend. After all, they met when they were little girls that played all the time and enjoyed to prank Rin's twin brother, Len. Things didn't changed too much, because they still do the exact same things they did back then, but now Rin is a bit more mature than her friend, and Miku has to act like a leader sometimes, showing a bit of growth, but still being the hyper girl she always is and was.

_"Oh yeah... Those were delicious"_ Miku said, remembering the taste the leeks had. The ones she ate yesterday, were fresh and totally tasty. _"By the way, can you tell everyone__ I need them here? We'll be finally answering the first questions"_ Miku asked her blonde friend, with a bit of seriousness in her voice. She was actually sounding like a leader of a team, more than some crazy girl that gets hyper with just two questions.

_"Okay, I'll be back in three minutes" _Rin told her with a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Carrots are by far, the best veggie you'll ever taste" <em>Gumi said to Gakupo. They started a little fight about which food is the best one. Seriously.

_"It's obvious you've never tried the awesomeness of the eggplants, little sis" _Gakupo replied, trying to provoke his little sister. They've been fighting for almost half an hour. It was obvious, everyone else was sick of listening them blab for such a meaningless thing. Luka, being the closest to both, decided to intervene before the situation runs out of hands.

_"We already know both of you like veggies like carrots and eggplants, but do you really need to fight to know which one is the best?" _

_"YES!" _The both of them replied. _"I need to prove to this guy that carrots_ are_ the BEST veggie ever, don't you agree Kaito?"_ Gumi asked Kaito, who at the moment was eating a big glass of chocolate ice cream, one of his favourite flavours.

_"What?... Yeah, whatever you say Gumi" _He replied, being too focused in his ice cream to even listen what they were doing. With his answer, Luka sighed. _This will be long, _she thought, when suddenly a glimpse of hope entered the room. It was Rin, who said that they're needed downstairs. With Rin's little interruption to their fight, Gakupo and Gumi finally gave in and started to talk about kitties. And everyone knows, if there are kitties, fights can't happen.(A/N: Unless if you speak about kitties with a dog lover... Then things will happen)

* * *

><p><em>"Soooo... What happened between Gumi and you, Mister troublemaker?" <em> Rin teased her brother, who remained shut the whole day. He was obviously still embarrassed with _that event. _Who wouldn't be if your hands just landed in a girl's breasts.

_"It was an accident" _Len responded to her sister's failed attempt to make him feel bad. _"And I won't say anything else" _Len added to his first comment, now with a pinkish tone in his cheeks. He was upset, because he didn't want to look like a pervert to his sister. He touched the breasts of one of his best friends, a.k.a. Gumi Megpoid, the one that unintentionally began all the rumours of them being a couple.

_"Say thanks Gakupo laughed at that. He would've kill you if you touched Gumi, who knows what he would do if you weren't his friend?"_ Rin added. She wanted to tease him further, but they've finally reached the living room, where everyone found a serious Miku. _Something's wrong, _everyone thought at the moment.

_"Is everything okay, Miku?" _Meiko asked her, surprisingly showing worry to her. Meiko wasn't the most sociable person, less the one that worries about other people. Kneeling next to Miku, she repeated her question. No answer from the tealette. Miku stared at the floor at every moment, without facing anyone. They listened a sniffle.

_"Are you crying Miku?" _Gumi and Luka approached to her. _"It's okay if you want to cry" _Luka hugged her while saying this. Gumi was patting Miku's back. They listened more sniffles coming from the teal-haired. Luka always acted like a mother to everyone. She always worried for the group's members and their well-being. It didn't matter the fact that she was younger than Meiko, Luka always acted maturer and more sisterly-like than her. When Master let them live alone, he put in charge two Vocaloids, Kaito and her. In that moment, Luka felt like she had to mature quickly, letting go her old teen behaviour and turned it into a more sisterly figure to the rest of them.

_"What happened?" _Gumi asked her, turning her soft pat into a small hug. Even if she wasn't very close to her,she couldn't help but feel pity for her. She seemed to be pretty upset, _Did she found out something she shouldn't know, or what?, _that was one of the questions that remained in her head. They never were too close, but in that moment, it didn't matter. The once cheerful, crazy and bouncy girl, decides to turn into a sad version of herself, was turning into everyone's worry. It wasn't natural to see Miku this sad, almost breaking into tears and say everything was normal. The tealette wasn't a crybaby like Rin or Gumi. It took her to watch "The fault in our stars", "Hachiko" and "Life is beautiful" to actually make just one tear to appear in her face.

Suddenly, they heard a soft giggle. It was Miku, who began to laugh. The three girls next to her, just stared_. "I can't believe you guys actually bought that" _Miku continued laughing, but she stopped gradually. _"My belly hurts so much!" _ she continued, finally stopping with a big sigh._  
><em>

_"YOU WERE PRETENDING ALL THIS TIME?!" _ Meiko wasn't in the mood of pranks today. She needed the sake for be, at least, a bit more friendly. When she can't drink, she becomes the biggest bitch in the whole wide world and you surely don't want to mess with her.

_"Calm down, Meiko. Kaito will give you some sake, right?" _Gumi asked him giving him a glare. Kaito didn't want her to drink, but now it seem like it wasn't so bad. After all, a drunk Meiko is happier than a sober one. _"Okay. Meiko the sake is in the kitchen counter"_ Kaito said, giving a big sigh in defeat.

* * *

><p>Meiko's happy face turned into a disappointment one, because there wasn't enough sake to even fill half a cup. When she returned to the living room, she saw Miku and the rest of them standing in front of the camera. <em>Did<em> _they started to answer without me?_ was one of the questions running into her head. The low quantity of alcohol in her system allowed her to think properly, but still made some effect on her.

_"Oh, Meiko! You finally return! We were setting the camera while you were drinking" _Rin happily said.

_"I thought you began to answer the questions without me" _Meiko felt a bit uneasy with her first thought. She surely didn't like the idea of answering to her fans every question they had, at first, but now she seem to like it the idea. _It can get interesting._

_"Okay, we're ready. In one, two and...three" _Miku, cheerfully ordered and pressed the Rec button.

_"Hello everyone. Welcome to the first episode of 'Ask the Vocaloid Crew'. I'm Hatsune Miku, but you can just call me Miku" _As she ended her introduction sentence, she made a small sign to the rest for introduce themselves.

_"Hi, I'm Rin, and I lost a bet"_Rin said. Miku, punched her arm, forcing her to correct what she said. _"Did I said I lost a bet?. Oops, my mistake. I wanted to say that I'm glad to be answering your questions" _Rin said with a bit of sarcasm on her voice and faking a smile.

_"I'm Luka, and I'll try to be patient with you, guys. Just, don't push me" _

_"I'm Len, and please, don't call me a shota. That's all I'm asking from you people and rabid fangirls" _Len was tired of everyone calling him a shota. At first, he thought it was funny, but now it just became annoying.

_"Hi, I'm Kaito. I have no problem with any of the questions you may ask"_ He said, waving at the camera and putting a stupid smile in his face.

_"I'm Meiko. And no, I don't have a drinking problem" _Her voice demonstrated annoyance, especially from the fans that call her a 'drunk slut' and similar things. She didn't want to sound like a grouchy person, but her mood wasn't the best today.

_"Hiya! I'm Gumi"_ Gumi just showed a big smile, probably fake.

_"And I'm Gakupo"_

_"Now, with the questions. The first questions are from Akari-chan. This one is for... Me?"_ Miku passed the computer with the questions to Luka.

"_Miku, so is it true that you love leeks so much you started a fandom__ for it?" _Luka read the question.

_" Well... I'm not crazy enough to make a fandom for it. Besides, who would join?" _Miku responded, with a rhetorical question.

_"You're not crazy enough to make a fandom, but enough for make a religion, get a huge statue of a leek and put it in your room?"_ Kaito asked her.

_" Wha... Bakaito, why did you come into my bedroom" _Miku takes a leek out of nowhere and breaks it on Kaito's head.

_"Owy, that hurts"_ Kaito said, pouting.

_"Next question"_ Ignoring Kaito's pout,Miku ordered.

_"Also, I heard somewhere that when Luka threw a Tuna at you, you made a site named Screw. Not saying you did, just the __rumours" _ This time, Rin read the question.

_"When did I throw a Tuna at Miku?" _Luka asked.

_"Last week, don't you remember?" _ Rin responded her with another question.

_"No, I didn't" _Luka answered her.

_"Then, who did it?" _Rin asked everyone.

_"Meiko? Did you throw a tuna at Miku?" _Len asked her

_"I don't know. Maybe yes... Was it on Thursday when Gakupo brought that special sake?" _Meiko said

_"YOU DRANK MY SAKE?!" _ Gakupo angrily exclaimed. _"I thought Gumi did it. Sorry Gumi-chan" _

_"I can't believe you actually thought it was me!"_ Now Gumi was pissed at Gakupo.

_"For that reason kids, never mix alcohol with tunas or things like this would happen. A message from Vocaloid"_ Kaito said, imitating the voice from an advertisement man.

Luka sighed_ "The next question is- Miku don't do that!" _Luka scolded her

_"What do you mean Luka? I'm not doing anything" _Miku replied, faking an innocent smile while hiding her leek behind her back.

_"Miku, I saw you trying to slap Gakupo with your leek"_

_"But he was pissing me off!" _Miku replied with a small pout.

_"No, bad Miku, bad Miku"_ Luka sprayed water at her.

_"Nya, stop it, please. It'll ruin my hair" _ Miku continued pouting.

_"She acts like a cat sometimes"_ Gumi commented.

_"Can we just move on to the next question?!" _Rin yelled at everyone. _"or do I have to bring my roadroller?" _Rin said with an evil grin.

Everyone just stared at her. Despite she being one of the youngest, she's surely the creepiest. You can't mess with her, or she'll bring the Kagamine roadroller.

_"S-sure Rinny" _Kaito scared said. _"I-if you want it, you c-can read it"_

_"Okay, here we go. This one is for Luka. __ Do you have a love affair with Gakupo? Or what?"_ Rin said giving an adorable expression.

Luka crossed her arms and looked away, no replying to Akari-chan's question.

_"Why don't you answer"_ Rin asked her.

_"Because, I'm tired of the_ fans_ that says I'm with Gakupo, when I'm not interested in him in the slightest" _Luka said in a monotone voice, but with a pinkish tone colouring her cheeks.

_"It's okay_ _Luka. Sometimes fans ship_ _us with someone we barely hang out with..." _Miku gave her a reassuring smile, while patting her back.

_" Next question?" _Gumi asked.

_"This one is for both Luka and Miku. It goes like this: how did you feel in that pv Alluring-Secret the Black Vow where you had to kiss another girl? Same goes for you Miku, did you like it or was it something that the producers forced on you?" _Len read the question, remembering the first time he had to sing it with Rin.

_"Well, I didn't have too much problem with doing that, but in the end it was pretty awkward. As for the second question, I didn't enjoy it, but I didn't hate the experience, after all, everything that happens in the songs stays in the songs... And the producers forced us to be pretty 'attached' with each other"_ Luka responded

_"As for me, the yuri parts weren't too awkward, since it was with my Rinny bear!" _Miku, while saying this, put her arm around Rin's neck_ "I think the most awkward parts were the ones I had to do with Len. No offence to you, but for God's sake, we had to pretend we were a couple in front of everyone and act like we were doing the mmhpff and hmmpphff and then... Sorry, gone off topic.I didn't enjoy it at first, but I guess there were good things, like the pretty dresses, the adorable wings Rin-Chan had to wear, the apple and the lovely song Hitoshizuku-P wrote for us. If the producers force me... I'll say yes, because they forced me to do pervy things with Rinny Minny and with Shotaboy. I actually felt pretty bad with that part" _ Miku made a sad face while saying the last part.

_"Excuse me? Where did you get the 'Shotaboy' part?" _Len asked, a bit pissed off with the pet name Miku made for him.

_"Well, you're a boy and you're a total Shota, so why not Shotaboy?" _ Miku replied to her -now flustered- annoyed friend.

"_She does have a point" _Gumi stated.

_"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" _Len yelled, now totally pissed off.

_"Calm down, Lenny-kins, the more angry you get, the more they're gonna tease you" _Meiko said, after being almost all the time totally quiet.

_"Okay" _Len sighed and took a deep breath. _"Are we going to continue or what?" _Len asked rhetorically to his friends, with a radiant smile on his face.

_"The next question is for Len and says like this: _ _Okay, first will you be my boyfriend you cute little Shota boy? I love your voice btw" _Gumi read the question.

_"First of all, thank you. I'm glad you liked my voice. Second, I don't even know you and I guess you're one of my fangirls that'll probably try to rape me at night, so sorry, but I'm not interested. Third, I'm going to my emo corner"_ Len answered to her questions, before running to a corner in the living room.

_"See what you did, people. It took me around an hour, 3 kg. of bananas and Rin to take him out of there the last time!"_ Gumi said annoyed by the fact that she had to do the dirty job again.

_ **After several minutes...**_

_"Well, this took shorter than usual. How did you make it, Rin?" _Miku asked her blonde friend.

_"Easy, I told him if he didn't move his ass back here, I'll eat his bananas and run the roadroller over him for three hours" _Rin answered her leek-lover friend.

_"Now Len, promise me. You're not going to return to your emo corner, at least before this episode ends, deal?" _Gumi said to Len.

_"I promise in the name of God, Superman, Sonic, Megaman and Darth Vader" _Len made his promise to his carrot-friend." _Now, can you untie me, please? I can't feel my legs..."_

_"Okay" _Gumi untied Len and helped him to stand.

_"The next question is for Len and I guess Rin too. Ok, are you twins, mirror images or lovers? I see you as twins but that's just my opinion" _This time, Meiko read the question.

_"Well, it practically depends on the person who is listening to us and in the song too. In 'Suki Kirai' we were supposed to be lovers, but in other songs like in the 'Evil Saga' we're twins. And in 'Himitsu~Kuro no Chikai', I'm Rin's gender bent. So making long story short, it depends in whatever you think as a fan. For me. this Rin is the yellow annoyance I call sister"_ Len explained.

_"Len said it. And he's the banana shota for me" _Rin replied using the same tone her brother did.

_"Don't" _Gumi said, knowing what Len was about to do.

_"Dang" _Len replied a bit disappointed.

_"Continuing with the questions for Shota-kins, here's another one: Did you really r*** Rin in Spice!? Hey! I always wondered that too"_ Gakupo read the question for Len.

_"No, I didn't. In fact, almost every thing that happens in the songs it's fictional, except for a few things, which I'm not going to explain. But yeah, it was all acting and nothing more!"_ Len explained, exclaiming a pinkish tone spreading into his cheeks.

_"Some songs are actually based in things that happen to us, like 'Brother is worried' where Kaito was worried because Miku doesn't develop as fast as other girls. The only things different from the song is that they aren't actual brothers and Kaito didn't use Meiko-chan as reference. He used Luka. And 'Dancing Samurai' was a bet Carrotpoid made for Eggplant. The bet was that Gakupo had to defeat every person from the city in a dance contest. And he did. I still don't know how, but he did" _Rin continued with her brother's explanation.

_"It's because I've got the moves!" _Gakupo said bragging of his 'dancing skills'.

_"Next question" _Len asked.

_"Okay... This goes like this: Oh, and also do you chose to crossdress like all of those times you were in Rin's dresses and booty shorts? Or did the producers make you do that just for the Shota appeal? Your so cute!"_ Miku read for Len.

_"DID YOU WEAR MY SHORTS?!"_ Rin asked furiously to her younger brother.

_ "Ehm... no"_ Len replied to his sister, looking away. With this, Rin just gave a death glare to him. _"You better not, because I swear if you did I'll-"_

_"Enough" _Luka said. _"Rin, before you murder Len, can you let him answer the questions?" _

_"Okay..." _Rin let go off Len and made a pout.

_"Rin, stop pouting, please" _Luka continued her scold. With this order, Rin stopped pouting, walked away from Len and stood up between Miku and Gumi.

_"Okay, what did the question said?"_ Len asked Luka.

_" I'll read it again: ___Oh, and also do you chose to crossdress like all of those times you were in Rin's dresses and booty shorts? Or did the producers make you do that just for the Shota appeal? Your so cute!"__ Luka replied to Len's question.

_"I've never wore Rin's clothes. If I have to wear any of the girl's clothes, I'll pick probably Meiko's or Luka's. Their clothes are far more fashionable for me and they make my hips look better shaped. As for the crossdress part, I was totally forced by the Master's evil and pervy mind in 'Imitation Black'. He enjoys making me look more Shota than I actually- ehm, I mean, more Shota than the fangirls see me as now" _Len gave his answer to Luka as-a-matter-of-factly.

_"Len, you know you're not supposed to have 'perfect shaped hips'. I think that's only for girls"_ Miku added to the Shota's little speech.

_"But my manly hips need the perfect shape. You know I have fangirls and I have to look good for them. And thanks for the compliment" _ Len said, proud of his fangirls. Totally contradicting himself, because he's utterly afraid of them.

_"Rin prepare yourself, because this one goes for you!" _Miku cheerfully said. _"Rin, on a scale from one to a million how much do you love the road roller?"_

_"Three billions eighth hundred twenty four millions nine hundred forty five thousand and twenty two. Does this answer your question?" _Rin asked rhetorically.

_"Wow... Well, the next one goes like this: And is it true that like in Len's version of World is Mine you are much stronger than him?" _Miku said the following question.

_"Of course it's true. Haven't you saw my version of Levan Polka? I can lift him with one hand!" _Rin replied excitedly to the question.

_"Rin, don't remind me of that video. I still feel the pain" _Len said, shuddering at the thought of Rin lifting him with one arm and throwing him to the floor again and again.

_"Don't worry about that. You should worry more of the little secret I can tell to the whole Internet..." _Rin said teasingly to Len.

_"What secret- Oh wait. Is it the one related to..." _Len tried to guess what his twin meant by that.

_"Oh yeah... You definitely know what I meant"_ Rin continued, nodding her head in approval.

_ "Don't you dare" _Len gave Rin a death glare.

Everyone else stared at the twins not having the slightest idea of what they were talking about.

_"Ehmm... Shall we continue with the next question?"_ Kaito asked the arguing twins.

_"Of course Kaito. I'll continue this little discussion with Len later" _Rin said, giving a wide grin.

_"Okay, this question is for... Me. Just how many brothers and sisters do you have? Just, wow... That's all"_ Kaito read for himself.

_"Well, it's just that all the Vocaloids are like a family to me"_ While saying this, he hugged everyone in the room. _"I love you all so much, guys" _Kaito said, shredding some tears of happiness. What he didn't know, was that he was choking everyone in his grasp.

_"Kaito, we understand you love us, but I can't even breath!"_ Miku tried to said, but all her words were muffled by Kaito's signature blue scarf. After some time, he finally released them.

_"Are there more questions?" _Miku asked Luka, recovering her breath.

_"No. Kaito's was the last one"_ Luka replied to her friend.

_"So this is the end of the first chapter. Ciao!" _Miku waved goodbye to the camera.

_"And don't forget to write your questions" _Gumi said, giving a small smile.

_With this, Meiko turned off the camera. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that took a long time... Sorry if some questions are replied sloppily, I was losing motivation when I wrote them. So this is what I call chapter one of this crappy thing ^^. As always, R&amp;R<strong> _


End file.
